I Won't Give Up
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: I won't give up... on... us... Songfic "I Won't Give Up" Jason Mraz. Future-y fic. - read better with the song.


_**I know I'm a bit late. But this songfic/one shot is Post-Seddie arc and all the other goodies that came after that. Chaaa, took off the lyrics. [: I'm pretty sure you'll still get the idea though. I want you to listen to the song while reading this, as usual. ("I Won't Give Up" – Jason Mraz) Oh, and this is a future one-shot. [: Freddie-centered fic… kinda.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or the song.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

xxxx

___I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking _up

xxxx

They sit on their fire escape, looking at the landscape that lay before them. Lights were blinking, lighting up the whole city, a reason why stars were never evident in their skies. The sky was drop dead blue now, and the winds were slightly harsh with their cold temperature. They sit quietly, just taking in the scene below them. Carly was already on the airplane, flying to her college, .

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Sam asks, her voice a quiet whisper. Freddie averts his eyes to the blonde, staring into her blue orbs. He'll sure miss them. It held more than a color, it was beautiful, like the sparkling night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. He smiles sadly, seeing a faint depression in her eyes.

"I think so." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. She nods curtly, her blonde hair bouncy with her.

"It never happened again… us." She adds, thrumming her fingers on the sill of the railing and looking out into the city. He sighs again, covering her hand with his. Tonight was their last day together. They have to wake up early the next morning, in order to catch a one-way flight to their destinations: Massachusetts, and New York. Freddie was going to go to MIT for his techy things, and Sam to FIT, for fashion. Who would've thought Sam was the fashion type?

"I guess we were never ready…" He says. He intertwines their fingers together, his hand on top. Sam could feel some tears welling up in her eyes. Her lip quivers, and her eyes meet his again. Without warning, she throws her arms around him and hugs him close. She pulls away just to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Their lips move in sync, tongues slap against each other, inside their mouths. They pull away, breathless. She smiles sadly, climbs through the window, and walks away, leaving Freddie staring after her.

That kiss was their goodbye.

**~x0x0x~**

And just like that, years pass, and they never really had the time to talk to each other. Each was busy with their own things, their minds fixated on their studies… well, everyone except Freddie. He kept thinking about Sam, about how he'll meet her again someday, since they've lost contact, and her phone number changed.

But, aside from all those obstacles, he's not giving up on them. He was determined to meet her again, fix everything up. Give his love for her again, and he knows she'll accept it, because he knows, just _knows _Sam loves him back. He's not giving up on them. Ever. He still has faith for them, no matter what the consequences to get to her again.

**~x0x0x~**

He sits on his bed, reading the book his boss gave him to read. He looks at his phone again, and reaches for it. He knows she won't pick up, mainly because she changed her number, but it was worth a shot.

"_I'm sorry, the number you have reached is—_"

He hangs up and throws his phone back on the bed, watching it bounce and hit the floor. He just needed to give her some time, to find her way back to him, or in this case, him to her. Someday, he'll meet her again. He's just going to wait, to navigate, to find his way back.

People thought they were stupid. They were teenagers, they didn't know what love was. But they were wrong, because they felt it. Felt that little spark in them that told them they were feeling in love, which led them to confess. Relationships take time. They burn and crash, but it's the only way to learn from it. By crashing.

**~x0x0x~**

He shouldn't have walked away. He shouldn't have said that they were never ready. He should've caught her by the arm and tell her over and over again, that he loves her. He wants to be with her all the time. He doesn't like to be that person where a girl trusts him, and he crushes that trust and walks away from the relationship. He likes fixing things, making things more different and spontaneous.

They were too different, people had said. But that's what taught them how to love.

**~x0x0x~**

"Benson." His boss calls out. Freddie hastily walks to his office, carefully walking through the glass doors of the Pear Company's boss's room.

"Yes, sir?" He asks, sitting down in the seat his boss pulled out for him. Freddie was feeling nervous, you never know what to expect from their boss. He rarely smiled, and usually when he smiled, that signaled the devious saying: You're fired. His boss smiles at him. Freddie's eyes grow wide, and he settles his head in his hands. He knew it. He's been slacking off and—

"You're getting a promotion." His boss says. Freddie's head snaps up almost instantly.

"Come again?"

"You're getting a promotion. Congratulations, Mr. Benson!" Freddie grins widely, unable to hold back his excitement. "Your job has been moved to New York. I'll email you later, all the details. You're off the rest of the day. Enjoy your day." Freddie yelled loudly, a yelp of excitement. He shakes hands with his boss, thanking him, and dancing out of the company. He was getting packed and leaving to go to New York City the next morning.

**~x0x0x~**

"Alright everyone! You all have the rest of the day off!" Sam shouts into the intercom speaker to alarm her workers that they had free time. Everyone cheered, said their goodbyes, and left. Sam locks up her company, smiling brightly at it, before walking away into downtown NYC.

She was looking at her Pear phone, scrolling through it to see if she had any feedback from the stores that were selling her merchandise. And all too quickly, she bumps into someone, sending her falling to the ground with a soft thump. Her scarf wraps around her tightly, and she fought to unwrap it.

"Hey! Watch it!" She complains. The stranger stood up and offered a hand to her. She takes it, standing up too. "Better watch where you're going next time mister—" She looks up at the big chocolate eyes staring down at her. "… Freddie?"

"Sam?" He replies, staring into her blue eyes as well. Her famous grin appears on her face as she launches at him and throws her arms around his neck. "God, Sam, I missed you." He tells her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Me too…" She sighs, breathing in that cinnamon scent of his, as he breathes in her vanilla scent. They exchange numbers, talking about what they're doing in NYC.

"I got promoted. I'll be living here for my job. I'm in that huge apartment on 24th street." He tells her, smiling. She smiles back.

"That's cool… uh… you see that coat you're wearing?" She asks, tugging on the black coat that draped over his shoulders. He nods. "I made that."

"N-no way… _You're _the person behind the 'anonymous' title of the famous clothing line?" He asks, completely stunned. She grins widely, and nods her head.

"Shocked?"

"Well, yeah, I never thought you'd be into fashion, and make all these incredible clothing. But, your personality is still the same personality my Sammy had back then." He tells her, and she blushes, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"And you're still a nub." She smiles.

...

"Want to meet up for coffee later?" He whispers, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together. She smiles at him.

"I'd love that." She replies, staring into his eyes.

They aren't ever going to give up, ever again, on them. They were going to start over again, but this time, they knew they were ready.

xxxx

_I won't give up on us__  
__Even if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up…_

_xxxx_

* * *

_**Yay.**_

_**Review? Yes?  
~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
